Resurrecting Rivalries
by xStarletx
Summary: Sequel to Everlasting Enemies - The gang is back, Edward is going to have himself killed and the gang turn to a special someone to save his life. What happens when this special someone is someone from the past, someone they thought they'd never see again
1. Chapter 1

**Resurrecting Rivalries**

**xStarletx**

**A.N: Well here we are the Part two! I bet you guys are EXCITED! Well I bet Dark Deceiver will be =P For anyone else who likes the story here you are. Don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Things hadn't gone right for Bella since Raven's death, it was like the gods of Karma were punishing her for relishing in the death of someone who had been so good to her. Edward had left her, months ago after her brother Jasper attacked her and she hadn't seen him since. Later on she had learnt about Jacob's dark secret. He was a werewolf, nothing could surprise her now. Then there was Victoria and Laurent's revenge attack which Jacob and his band of werewolf brother put a stop too, of course Victoria got away. Again. On a particularly quite day, nothing too eventful had happened up until that moment Alice appeared in her room.

"He thinks you killed yourself Bella, he's gone to the Vampire Court to join you in death. They're the only ones who can do it. If he shows himself in the sunlight, they'll kill him." Alice explained. Without a second thought or doubt, Bella was on a plane to Italy.

"What if we don't get to him in time?" Bella questioned Alice.

"We've got a back up plan." Alice clarified.

"What is it?"

"We got help."

--

Tracking down the Black Fallen had been entirely impossible, this assassin for higher didn't have a local haunt. Many tales had been told about this person, none knew the gender, and merely referred to the creature as The Fallen. Rosalie had been contracted to search for The Fallen, for this maybe the only way to stop Edward's foolish and hasty decision to die if Bella could not be proven to actually be alive. Rosalie had been given a piece of cloth at the last bar she had entered, she was told to follow the scent to the actually location of her quarry. Almost every house in the city was marked, making Rosalie's life a living hell. But that was how she found herself at the Rookery, a small Irish style pub, known for it's link to the Volturi and many other mystical creatures. Upon entering the pub Rosalie noticed that the scent was inside, but most definitely not outside, it was the only structure on the street that was not marked. Rosalie boldly stepped up to the bar.

"I'm look for The Fallen." She cried over the hubbub. Everything immediately went silent, the lighting was dim and most of the inhabitants were in the shadows, but Rosalie knew that every eye was on her. The Bar tender said nothing but pointed to a set of stairs. Rosalie shrugged and headed to them, the sign said VIP Lounge, the big buy standing in the way let her pass when she showed him the piece of garment she had been forced to purchase. At the top of the stairs she found a plush room, sofas lined the walls, small tables sat in the middle of the room, and in the shadowed corner a hooded person looked over the pub in enchanted windows, see through on one side and opaque on the other, it looked like wood to Rosalie when she walked in.

"I'm looking for The Fallen." Rosalie repeated to the figure.

"What do you need her for?" The hooded figure asked. Rosalie paused, a girl huh? This was her type of woman.

"My brother is going to allow the Volturi to kill him, I need you to help us stop him." Rosalie demanded.

"If he wants to die, stopping him here will have no effect on the out come, eventually he will die, by the Volturi's hands or his own. But I suppose you'd prefer his own." The hooded figure taunted. The British accent and the voice sounded familiar, but Rosalie was too furious to take notice or to care. Rushing forward she swiped at the back of the figure, but the image merely vanished.

"That is not the way to ensure that I take an interest in your plight." The voice jeered. Rosalie hissed in anger.

"You can't let him die!"

"Oh, but I can. I have no personal tie to this brother of yours. What will it matter to me if there is one less Vampire in the world?" The voice reasoned.

"You know I'm a Vampire?"

"Logic my dear, your brother chose the Volturi for his death, that and you reek of the smell." The voice deduced. Rosalie whirled around the room trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Show me yourself." Rosalie demanded. The voice laughed at her.

"Darling, you wouldn't be able to handle it. How much are you willing to give me to ensure your brother's life doesn't end tomorrow?" The voice inquired.

"They say your price is five thousand Euros." Rosalie replied.

"No, my price varies, it depends on what I have to do, or how much the object is of value. So the question is, is Edward Cullen worth five thousand Euros?" The voice requested. Rosalie stilled in her search.

"How do you know my brother's name?" asked.

"Again, mere logic, Rosalie. It is my business to know what competing forces are up to. I know that one Edward Cullen is scheduled for execution tomorrow, only, of course, if he decides to show himself in the light. I know that this Edward is mourning for a lost love, a human I presume, I know that you are one of a seven person coven. I know where you're staying, I know that Edward was forced to leave his human lover and that her death has affected him severely. I also know that he is the reason my sister is dead." The voice explained.

"Morwen?" Rosalie whispered, her voice wavering slightly.

"If you want that heartless creature to live, and I have no idea why you would, you will leave an envelope with fifteen thousand Euros in it on you balcony. If I decide to be generous the envelope will be gone in the morning. If it is still there, I obviously have decided to not give a flying fig about the fate of that traitorous monster." Morwen ordered.

"Fifteen thousand? But that's triple the regular price!" Rosalie cried outraged.

"GET OUT!" Morwen roared, uncharacteristically frightened, Rosalie fled the room.

--

Sitting across from the Cullen's relatively large apartment, Jann, Nick and Morwen were surveying the scene. The Cullen's were arguing amongst each other, Alice wasn't in the group, or the immediate vicinity.

"I don't like this." Jann snarled.

"I agree, this could blow our cover." Nick second.

"You're just a bunch of worry warts." Morwen shrugged off.

"I still say no, we shouldn't accept this mission. They've gone for Bella, let them deal with it. If Edward, and say Bella were to die in the crossfire then I say we have a celebratory party." Jann offered.

"Here, Here!" Nick agreed. Morwen rolled her eyes.

"If she's late, which I have a feeling she will be, he'll die." Morwen reasoned.

"So friggen what? So he dies? Big whoop! I'll personally be very happy." Jann cried.

"No, you'll be upset you didn't kill him yourself." Nick teased.

"Then we should save him, only to allow Jann to kill him." Morwen concluded.

"No not fair!" Both Jann and Nick cried. Morwen silenced them, Carlisle had appeared on the balcony, his head swiveled back and forth as he searched the everlasting darkness for any sign of their little band of outlawed assassins. When he couldn't see or sense her he turned his back and walked away. Morwen waited a few minutes until she was certain no one was by the window. She drew her cloak around herself an launched herself into the air, she flew across the space between her and balcony and landed on the railing. She held her hand out and the envelope whipped into her grasp, with lightening quickness she was off the railing and back to rooftop she had been recently residing on.

"Put it back." Jann ordered.

"Why, it's fifteen thousand Euros?" Morwen argued.

"They're honestly paying us that outrageous amount?" Nick asked. Morwen handed him the envelope, it was bursting with euro bills. He took out a few of the bills the smell of freshly cut money wafted through the air.

"Wow, it's all here. All that dough… so many chew toys." Nick murmured sniffing the bills.

"And cat nip! And pet mice I can play with!" Jan purred.

"I'm not digging mouse heads out of the floor boards so that's a no to the pet mice." Morwen ordered. Jann growled in disappointment.

"So we're taking this assignment?" Nick asked for clarification.

"Seems like it." Morwen mused.

"I don't like it. This is going to end horribly. It won't take him long to figure it out." Nick warned.

"You're over estimating his brain power." Morwen stated.

"That's true the boy thinks with the brain between his legs." Jann agreed.

"So we're doing this? Honestly, truly, taking their money, doing this?" Nick asked once again.

"Yes." Morwen clarified. Nick sighed.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a horrible idea?" Nick asked. He wasn't answered, no one was listening to him or on the roof anymore.

"Hey wait up!" Nick cried, launching himself into the darkened streets below.

* * *

**WOOO! I'm awesome! Review please!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Resurrecting Rivalries **

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we go Chapter 2! Who's excited? I am! Ok REVIEW peoples!!! Tell me how much you love IT!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Edward was in a cell, they were keeping him there for some reason. He had heard them talking about a Fallen person, someone they had asked to do the job of taking his head off, that someone had turned them down. He felt the familiar twinge, the scar branded on the skin above his heart. The mark Jann had left had come in nicely, every day it reminded him that he was a failure. He couldn't save Raven, and he couldn't protect Bella and now they were both dead. Tomorrow morning he would fix it, everything would be ok, he'd be with the two most important people in his life, and that was all that mattered.

He heard a chilling laughter echo across the wind that whistled through his small window.

"I wish you were here to set me straight." He whispered, put a hand to his heart. Talking to Raven helped. For months before the incident with Bella, Edward would sit at the lake. He took comfort with the fact that he was sitting in front of her grave knowing that she was listening to him. Raven was probably laughing her ass off at him and he enjoyed the thought of her relishing in his pain. It was like the good old times. Sometimes he could hear her voice whispering in the wind, he could never understand the words, but he recognized the voice. But while he was pinning for a friend he was never going to see again, and love he could never be with he lost track of what really mattered. Bella had been alive, she had loved him, she had wanted him. She had waited for him to return to Forks, but she had killed herself, now he was responsible for two deaths. His family didn't support his decision of course, but that didn't matter either. Tomorrow everything would be alright again.

--

Bella had made it to Italy the day of Edward execution, Alice sped towards the small town they were heading too. Bella had no idea what was going to happen, or how she was going to stop him, but she definitely had to try, at least they had the outside helped the Cullen's had hired to fall back on. Upon arriving in the small village Bella was met with lines of red robed priest like people. They were all convened in the city center facing an old gothic like building much like a roman castle or temple. Every eye was trained on a balcony at least two stories up. That was where Edward would be coming out of, Bella struggled to get through the throngs of people, she stole a glance up in her progress and saw that Edward was standing at the doorway making his way out. Panicking Bella took the easiest route to him, which was through a fountain, in hopes to catch his attention before he stepped out into the sunlight.

"EDWARD!" Some cried, Bella paused, ankle deep in the fountain and turned behind her. On the top of a building across from Edward's Balcony was a black cloaked person with a bow and arrow in her hands. She let the arrow fly hitting Edward right above the mark Jann had left on his chest. Bella belated realized that his shirt was gone. Mass Pandemonium broke out as the red robed people scattered, causing a mass mob to break out. The hooded character stood, the cloak billowing out behind her, through the crowd a large black panther and a large white wolf tore through the people, in one flying leap both animals were on the balcony and changed into the forms of Jann and Nick, they took a hold of Edwards arms and dragged him into the further recesses of the shadowed temple/castle. Alice dragged Bella through the crowd and into the building Edward had disappeared.

Alice ushered her through the castle, until they were in a throne room. Edward met her with open arms crushing her to his chest.

"I thought I lost you too." He whispered into her ear, he stroked his hair.

"I'm here." Bella whispered clutching Edward. His upper torso was leaking profusely, in his hand he held the arrow, the fletching was made from a Black feather, the shaft was shiny ebony color. The Vampire royalty circled them.

"You're lucky Edward, you're skin didn't touch the light, but the girl, the girl is a mortal." The leader snarled. Edward turned he had nothing to say.

"She can't set foot in my palace, she can't come to rescue you."

"Actually, I don't giving a flying hoot about your rules. I only agreed to end the conversation. You were cutting into my me time. You were always rather annoying in that way." A voice called out from the balcony. The cloaked figure, obviously a girl stood at the opening, Jann and Nick standing beside her.

"Does your word mean anything Fallon?" The leader bellowed.

"Well again, it depends what's at stake, if I have a deep respect for the person I am giving my word too. But you? No not in particularly." She replied. She took a few steps into the room. Her hood fell back, and everyone gasped. She was the spitting image of Raven.

"You know Raven had our respect, she held her promises in the highest esteem. You could do well if you took a page out of her book, Morwen." The leader taunted. Morwen's face stayed the same. Bella caught herself staring at the girl who was so alike to Raven.

"Yes, but a promise is what killed her." Morwen snarled glaring at Edward.

"Yes, we are aware and we have offered our condolences." The leader nodded to her. "The human has to die."

"Morwen do something." Rosalie hissed. Morwen turned to her.

"You paid me for Edward. Not her." Morwen pointed out.

"Raven would want her to live!" Esmee cried. Morwen turned to Nick and Jann who were shaking their heads adamantly. Morwen turned back to the vampire family who had formed a circle around Bella. The Guards were inching forward.

"Why? She doesn't want Raven to live. She's happy that my sister is still dead, look at her! It's radiating off of her!" Morwen accused.

"We'll pay you more!" Emmett offered.

"How much more?" Morwen asked, the fight had broken out now, guards were attacking and they were doing their best to protect Bella from them.

"What do you want?" Rosalie questioned.

"I want my sister back." Morwen snarled.

"She's dead!" Edward cried.

"Exactly." Morwen growled. She was turning to leave.

"She died saving Bella's life. Don't make that in vain." Carlisle pleaded. Morwen turned, Jann and Nick were trying to regain her attention, they very clearly wanted that whole family to die. Morwen grounded herself, apparently needing a wide stance for whatever she was doing. Jann and Nick exchanged glances and immediately covered their ears. Morwen opened her mouth and sang, her voice climbing the high octaves, glass shattered, her voice got louder. The rafters trembled shaking loose dirt and dust. Bricks came loose on the wall and tumbling down, pictures fell off the wall, everyone in the nearby vicinity had their hands over their ears, the vampires seemed to be the targets. The note came to a halt, and suddenly Jann and Nick rushed forward and began to usher the Cullen family out to the balcony. Morwen stayed where she was.

"Get the house started." She ordered, Nick nodded and launched himself off of the balcony.

"I'm not leaving you, I can help." Edward offered. Morwen shrugged him off.

"Follow Nick and Jann, I'll catch up." Morwen ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Edward repeated. Finally tired of his stubbornness, Morwen made a gesture at him. In a flash of fire Edward was thrown off of the balcony and landed on the ground below.

"I don't think I deserved that." Edward groaned getting up, above them a bang erupted into the night, the castle was on fire.

"Get up and keep up!" Jann ordered. Nick was no longer with them, the Cullen family struggled to keep up. Behind them the castle lit up like the fourth of July, flames of all sorts of colors expelling from every opening. The group paused momentarily to watch.

"Could she have survived that?" Jasper asked. Jann looked worried.

"Well it's one of her spells, I hope she had the brains to be out of the way when it went off." Jann replied. She turned away from them and continued to run. She led them out of the city and up into the forest. Up onto of a large hill the house everyone was so familiar with was awaiting them amongst the tendrils of fog rolling in.

"Watch your step." Jann whispered as she ushered them inside, Bella realized that the house was lifting off of the ground.

"The house flies?" Bella asked, she had heard this about the house but had never actually thought it was true.

"Get in the house." Jann ordered. Nick was at the door.

"Where is she?" He asked her.

"She stayed behind." Jann replied.

"She's going to ruin everything. I saw the fireworks, she's going to put us on the radar again."Nick snarled. Bella continued to listen in their conversation they seemed to be very worried about her. The house was at least off the ground now. Nick turned inside heading towards the kitchen, Edward appeared beside Bella and pulled her up onto the porch. The house was getting higher.

"Tell me you see her!" Nick called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Jann called back.

"Then start strapping everything down." Nick ordered. Jann reluctantly turned away from her view on the porch and went back into the house where the rest of the Cullen's were already helping her with her chore.

"She looks so much like her." Bella whispered. She was a little nervous around Edward, would he want to leave her.

"Yes, she acts like her too." Edward replied. He must have been nervous too.

"I thought you were dead Bella." He whispered to her. Bella held onto the railing looking down at the rapidly shrinking ground.

"But I'm not." Bella pointed out the obvious. Edward nodded, he glanced out at the receding forest. He was watching for any signs of movement.

"Are you going to leave me again?" Bella whispered, afraid of the answer but needing to know all at the same time.

"No, never again." Edward whispered coming closer to her. The mountains were looming ahead of them. Jann came rushing out of the front door, she jumped up onto the railing and grabbed the pole, she reached out with her free arm and then the scene became clear. Morwen was in mid air, she gripped Jann's arm, behind her there was an army of vampires that had cornered on a high up precise.

"Sorry to leave the party early boys! I had fun! We should do that again!" Morwen taunted the soldiers she was leaving behind. Jann was hugging Morwen's arm to her chest.

"Are you ok?" Morwen asked. Jann straightened considerably and immediately let go.

"You are in so much trouble." Jann snarled. Morwen assessed Bella and Edward.

"Why are you here?" Morwen asked. Edward was staring at her taking in the sight of the double swords she had strapped to her back.

"No, it can't be." Edward whispered. Bella took in the sight of the double swords, the signature weapon. She wondered if everything would change now


	3. Chapter 3

**Resurrecting Rivalries**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are Chapter 3! WOO! Tell me what you think about it. Identities are revealed in this one! Hope that makes things a little more interesting for ya guys. Next Friday I'll have chapter 4 for you guys! Tell me what you think of it!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"You're Raven aren't you?" Edward voiced. He was staring at her, but more importantly the double swords she was sheathing into the scabbards hidden in the folds of her cloak no doubt strapped to her back. She stared at him as if he were spewing a different language.

"You're insane." The doppelganger snarled. Jann was helping her onto the balcony, obviously fuming.

"The swords you idiot." Jann snarled. The doppelganger sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?" She accused Jann.

"You told us too!" Jann cried, smacking her on the arm. Bella didn't want to judge or anything, but they were most definitely acting the way Jann and Raven used to act.

"Then who are you?" Edward question, blocking her path to the door.

"Morwen." She replied she tried to side step him.

"I don't believe you." Edward challenged blocking her once again.

"This is a dangerous game for you to play, I will throw you off this balcony." The duplicate warned. She moved past him into the house where the rest of the Cullen family was congregating at the door and Nick who looked like he could kill her. She took one step in and Alice ran at her.

"Oh I missed you Raven!" She cried snuggling into her shoulder.

"You were alive and you didn't tell us?" Edward cried rushing after.

"I am not Raven. My name is Morwen. I am her twin." Morwen repeated.

"She never told any of us about a twin." Edward challenged.

"We weren't exactly close." Morwen argued.

"Alice thinks you're Raven and she can see the future!" Edward confronted. The doppelganger made a face, she exchanged glances with Nick and Jann who both nodded, each looking angry.

"Fine, yes. I lied, I'm Raven." Raven admitted, everyone was floored. "Well jeeze, don't look so upset!"

"You never died?" Rosalie asked bursting past the rest of her family.

"No, I died. I was dead, for what, maybe two hours?" Raven asked Jann and Nick who were standing beside her.

"You were dead for a half hour tops." Jann replied. Raven glanced to the ground.

"WHAT?!" Edward screeched.

"Well, honestly I was going to tell you guys I was ok, but you all assumed I had died and I just ran with it." Raven explained.

"And the eulogy at the lake? The fake grave, the new identity?" Edward asked.

"Well you guys were so determined to see my grave we had to think of something, I was about to leave on my soul searching adventure now that I could get the house up and running and well it was a loose end." Raven cried. "For god sake I didn't think any of you actually cared. Edward, we've been trying to kill each other for years. Rosalie you never want me around, you've never wanted me to hang around with you. Emmet you've tried to kill me several times, Carlisle put up with me for medical purposes, Jasper doesn't know me, and Esme only enjoyed cooking for me. And Bella, well just look her she's furious I'm actually alive, you don't think I noticed that she was ecstatic that was dead so she could have Edward all to herself, not like I was such a big threat to begin with. The only one of you who liked me was Alice and she totally knew I was alive by then!" Raven justified.

"YOU KNEW!" Edward cried turning on her. Alice calmly stared at him.

"Yes, of course I knew, I see the future don't I?" Alice reminded him. Edward swore loudly.

"What about the letter?" He asked her.

"I wasn't planning on coming back. I didn't think you'd leave Bella or come to Italy, I didn't think you'd try to get yourself killed, or Rosalie would track down my old identity to ask for help. I just thought I'd get away from you for some time, maybe have an adventure or two. But mostly I need to get over you, I need help in that area." Raven admitted. Edward ran a hand over his face.

"Did you mean what you wrote then?" He asked her. Raven slowly nodded.

"And you let Jann do this to me?" He cried indicating to his torso.

"Oh that I could have never stopped. You're lucky she didn't do it to your face." Raven replied.

"You're right I should have known straight away when she didn't castrate me or try to maim my face that there was something up." Edward sighed.

"Well you guys know where the rooms are, don't you? Feel free to take whichever one you want, but keep her far away from my wing." Raven demanded pointing at Bella. She then turned and disappeared into the kitchen, the swinging door shutting behind her and locking with a click.

"Wing? This is just a cottage." Bella snarled crossing her arms over her chest.

"It may look like that on the outside, but it's charmed to be as big as a castle on the inside." Alice told her. Bella followed her up the stairs, she wasn't allowed to the wing on the left, obviously Raven's wing. She couldn't help but feel deflated and a little sad, Raven was alive, what was she going to do now? Would Edward want to be with her, or with Raven? Damn it why did she have to be alive?

--

Raven sat in the kitchen banging her head against the solid oak table top. Jann sat across from her, her hand never strayed far from her glass, for every other second the vibrations from the hit would shake the glass.

"This is all your fault." Jann reminded her.

"I know." Raven groaned.

"It wasn't a good idea from the beginning, we should have left when we realized they were here in the city. But no 'they won't find us' you said, 'they'll never know I'm here' you said. Well they found us, they hired us and now the reason we went off on this stupid soul searching trip is here, in this house." Jann cried. "Nick talk to her!"

Nick turned away from the helm to address her Jann stopped him.

"Never mind you're useless. And you're an idiot! Go up there and kick them out!" Jann ordered.

"I can't." Raven moaned.

"Let me guess, cause if you go up there you'll have a relapse and fall head over heels in love with him." Jann cried sarcastically.

"No, I've already done that. If I go up there I'll beg him to stay with me and I can't do that." Raven admitted. Jann picked up her glass and smashed against the table, it smashed into a pillion pieces.

"I Knew it! They have to leave. I am not going to go through this again with you, nuh-uh I'm drawing the line right here!" Jann declared, dragging her index across the table leaving a sizzling line behind the finger.

"I'll just stay in my wing for the rest of the trip. I think that idea works best. We drop them off and then leave. How about that?" Raven offered.

"I say we tie you to your bed so you don't go wandering in the middle of the night." Nick finally manage to input.

"I like that idea. Yep let's do that. I'll get the chains." Raven cried getting up and scrambling towards the door. In her haste she didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows.

* * *

**Well here we are! I have a feeling Dark Deciever will be sending me a message =P cuz she's been bugging me about Morwen really being Raven so with luck this chapter made her day! so yea. Next Friday the next chapter, please pretty please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Resurrecting Rivalries **

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are Chapter 4, still only got one review… so you readers out there… can you pretty please Review, tell me what you think. There's some awesome stuff happening in her, you Bella/Edward people aren't going to like it, but those who want Raven/Edward, you're going to love it! Anyways, Review, I'll be updating again next Friday! Happy New Year Everyone! **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Raven at full capacity was defiantly a scary sight to behold. Edward had been right, the strength Bella had marveled at before was nothing compared to what she was now. Objects she had enchanted with jobs to do flew around the house, cleaning, putting away clothes, cooking, and even providing her with sparring practice. To see fire alight on her blade as she swiped the four swords attacking her was both amusing and scary at the same time. The Cullen's would sit and watch her from behind the safety of tables or couches Jann and Nick had over turned whenever Raven would spar, betting if she'd beat the phantom she was fighting or if she was just get tired, snap her fingers, and that would be the end.

Raven must have been angry that day for suddenly instead of the swords she was using she extended her hand and a gulf of fire spread across the living room charring the walls and floor melting the weapons attacking her. She stood alone in the midst of the living room Jann and Nick rushing around the room putting out the fires she had created. The Cullen family clapped, behind her Bella heard Edward doing the same.

"It is nice to see you back at full power." Carlisle whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, it is certainly much better to be able to fool around with my powers." Raven replied.

"I wish you wouldn't set fire to the house." Nick snarled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Worry Wart." Raven teased.

"I think your form is a little off. When was the last time you fought a vampire?" Emmett asked. Raven's eyebrow raised up in a quizzical manner.

"What are you suggesting?"

"A little three on three." Emmett told her.

"Sounds like fun."

--

Raven had Nick land the house on cliff face. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were awaiting Raven, Nick and Jann.

"Is this a good idea?" Bella asked the girls sitting on the porch.

"They do this all the time." Rosalie assured her. Bella sat back and watched the three file out from the house. Raven with her swords, Jann with a whip and Nick with a large staff.

"Now, let's see a fair fight hmm?" Carlisle ordered from the doorway.

"I don't promise anything." Emmett snarled. It was then that Nick attacked. He swung his staff hard and in a flash of white Emmett was throw back, ice plastered to his chest. Jasper ran at Jan who jumped at least ten feet in the air and landed painfully on Jasper's head. Edward and Raven danced around each other, neither making a first move. Edward had a strange smile plastered to his face, as did Raven, the first move was actually an accident. Nick threw Emmett into Edward and Raven was ready for him, she swiped at him with a sword, the flames had sprung up from the metal lashing out at Edward. Edward yelped and jumped back only to be struck by the frosted blast from Nicks staff.

"Shall I help warm you up?" Raven taunted, blasting him with another shot of fire, this time from her hand. Edward jumped, he looked as if he could land on top of Raven, but she was slightly quicker, she jumped away just as Edward landed where she had been standing. She landed easily a few feet away, and jumped as Edward did. She pinned him mid air and forced him back to the ground. He landed with a sickening crunch, Bella had all but cried out.

Jasper was bleeding profusely from the slashes across his chest. Every time he tried to rush at Jann she would whip him with her long leather catwoman whip, except this one had a flame at the end. Even Emmett seemed to have become a popsicle as Nick continued to blast him with ice. This looked to be so much more dangerous than they had previously alluded.

Edward had managed to pin Raven, he was on top of her now, holding her down as they had that night on the couch. Raven wasn't struggling, Edward seemed to be frozen in spot. They regarded eachother with wide eyes, Edward seemed to be debating something, his lowered his lips to her neck and nipped at the skin. Raven tried to push him away and Edward pushed her down again. Seconds later his lips crashed down onto Ravens. The fight stopped at this point, Nick and Jan exchanged glances and then there was a boom and suddenly Edward was gone, Raven's hand were outstretched as if she had just hand them splayed across Edward's chest. She was up in seconds, she jumped up on to the second story roof and climbed in through a window. It was then that cries where heard and Edward came falling out of the sky and landed face first into the dirt.

Everyone was shocked, no one knew what to say. Bella broke out into tears and ran into the house. Edward didn't follow her.

--

He stood outside her door, he knew she was in there, he could hear her pacing. He knew he shouldn't be there, he didn't trust himself to be there, but he was.

"Let me in." He called to her, he said it in a soft whisper but he knew she heard him. The door opened, no doubt with some magical assistance and he entered the room. She was there sitting by her window looking out at the gray scenery.

"What do you want?" She asked me. Her voice sounded pained, and it hurt him to hear it.

"I wanted to apologize…" I started and then realized that that was possibly the worst thing I could say to her. Her back had stiffened, He wondered if she'd cry.

"It's no problem, no doubt the heat of the moment." She assured him. I sighed.

"I realized when you died, just how much I depended on you." He confided to her. "I never actually pictured a life without you and then when I was faced with it, well, I couldn't quite handle it."

"I see." She murmured. "I think you should leave."

"There is a part of me that still loves you." He told her.

"But you love her more." She summed up. He nodded, wondering if she could see that.

"I understand." She whispered. "You may leave now."

She sounded defeated, and tired, as if she had no will to go on. The thought scared him, he wondered if more than just a tiny part of him loved her. He moved closer to her, he rested a hand on her shoulder, she stiffed to the touch. She bolted away from him back away towards the bed.

"Don't touch me." She warned him. He didn't listen, he used his speed to pin her to his chest. At such a high level of power she should have been able to deflect him, but for some reason she didn't. He kissed her again, more thoroughly this time, relishing in the taste of her the power that coursed through him when he did. He pushed her back onto the bed, loving the feel of her body crushed beneath him. It reminded him of the old days when she had belonged to him, body mind and soul. He long to spark that relationship again, to be wrapped in the warm of her undying love, he didn't care about the consequences.

A few hours later he lay on the bed, the sheets thoroughly tousled, she was draped onto of him, and he held her in the position. She was resting, he had worn her out, like they used to, only this time he didn't have to feign sleep. He stared up at the canopy of her bed, watching the shadows play across the fabric. He wondered what he was doing, how torn he was. Who would he choose? He looked back at her peaceful face. She deserved so much more than this and he wanted to give it to her. How long had she been on the run from her feelings for him? She had denied herself of happiness for years, had even given it up her life so he could be with another woman, and he had given her nothing but grief. But what pained him the most was that he would have to choose between her and his other love and he couldn't bear to hurt either of them. She rolled away from him and he got up. He snuck out of her room, she wouldn't mind, she could handle it. Jann was awaiting him at the door.

"You have to leave." She told him. He swallowed. "You can't keep doing this to her. She's tried so hard to forget about you, it would be nice if you let her get over you."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"No you're not. You take and you take. Did you ever stop to think that she has nothing left to give? There are two types of death Edward, and you're leading her towards the most painful, the slowest one. You don't pick up the pieces, we do. And neither of us want to hear her sob again." Jann continued. He slowly took all of this in.

"You have to let her go Edward." Jann told him, and he agreed. It was high time he stopped living in the past, no matter how sweet it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resurrecting Rivalries**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are! Another chapter down! Things are heating up people! What do you think's going to happen! Don't forget to Review when you're done reading… make this Review Whore happy!!!!! **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Since the day that Edward kissed Raven he had been distant, and Raven hadn't come down from her wing. Edward avoided Jann and Nick who stared at him disapprovingly, and the rest of the Cullen family stared at Bella sympathetically like all the time, making her feel worse than she already did. Bella cried herself to sleep at night, wondering how she got herself here, she had everything in the world and yet somehow she was at the bottom of the pile where she didn't want to be. Bella wondered if Edward still loved her, or if Raven was his new love or re-love? Was Edward upstairs with Raven doing whatever they used to do when they were lovers all that time ago?

Bella shuddered at the thought, not having Edward to herself was almost worse than him being dead. Why couldn't Raven have stayed dead? Why did she have to come back and ruin everything? Bella hated her for it, for just being alive and this time she wasn't guilty about it. She was rather open about it all.

Raven on the other hand didn't seem to care, the few times that Bella did see her she didn't show any signs of smugness. Raven always seemed nice, she didn't even act as if she deserved gratitude for saving their butts once again, she was just the same old, fun loving Raven who spent the majority of her time messing around with her two pets and putting holes in the flying house only to fix them with a wave of the hand.

It felt like an eternity before they landed in Forks. Bella couldn't wait to set foot on solid ground and when they did finally land, Jacob appeared out of nowhere, less than pleased.

"What is this?" Jacob snarled, pulling on Bella until she was completely out of Edward's gasp. Edward started forward, his fangs dropping. Jacob immediately threw Bella behind him and turned himself into his wolf form ready to face Edward.

"Stop!" Bella screamed. Neither would listen to her. There was the boom of loud roar and the dueling pair turned. Nick was in his majestic wolf form, his head held high, he stepped inbetwen the two and turned his ice blue eyes to Jacob, who, in his wolf form, coward in sight of him. Nick was twice his size in his wolf form and definitely demanded a sense of respect from those that saw him in his regal pose. He huffed at Jacob who cringed, and then sent a low growl to Edward who immediately backed down. Raven stepped down off the porch followed by Jann who was shaking her head.

"Show off much?" She taunted the silver wolf acting as a barrier.

"Now, now you two. If you don't learn to get along I will have to put you in separate corners. And I promise you neither will like that." Raven warned.

"Change back pup, there'll be no fight today, I'm too tired." She told Jacob. Both Jacob and Nick changed back. Jacob eyed the young man, Nick's shirt was gone revealing rows of muscle Bella had never noticed before.

"You're not much to look at." Jacob whispered, a little more brave seeing that Nick's human form looked rather wimpy.

"Neither do you." Nick shot back, it was the first time that Bella had noticed that Nick held himself as if he had royal training. And it wasn't just Nick, Jann and Raven were the same. Bella wondered what their pasts really were, no one would really talk to her about it, though she knew they knew.

--

"I want to know about Jann and Nick." Bella demaned, she had cornered Alice in the Cullen's house. Bella had lost track of Edward and Jacob was furious with her, something told her that they were both at Raven's using her as a mediator for their argument. At least Bella could take pleasure in knowing that Raven wasn't enjoying that at all.

"What is there to tell you? They're Raven's friends and pets, the last of their kind, like Raven." Alice whispered. She didn't like to talk about this subject, Bella wondered why.

"That's not all they are, and I doubt Raven's just some slayer that happened to get turned into a vampire which sky rocketed her into unstoppableness. So what is it? Who are they?" Bella asked, Alice didn't like it when people cornered her into questions, but Bella needed answers.

"I shouldn't tell you, I shouldn't even know." Alice whispered, Bella realized she was doing it so Raven couldn't hear her.

"Well I won't tell anyone." Bella promised. Alice sighed and gave her a dry look, she definitely doubted that truth of that statement. Stupid Alice and the seeing of the future, I bet she knew exactly what Edward and Raven were doing together, I bet she knew who Edward was going to pick too.

"They're all royalty, very old royalty, from lines that died out years ago." Alice admitted.

"What? Like who?" Bella cried.

"Raven was an English warlock princess, the strongest of her blood line. Jann was an Imperial Warcat, her family was royalty in Beijing China. And Nick, well He was from a dying clan even before Raven was turned into vampire, he's an Arctic Werewolf. He was the smallest of ten brothers, never expected to be alpha, but when he got paired with Raven and Jann and then the rest of his family kind died out, he sort of inherited the spot." Alice explained. Bella felt her jaw drop. All three were royalty? Sure she had suspected that, but to find out she was right, about all three kinda scared her.

"So like all the lines have died out right?" Bella asked, how could she compete with Raven if she was like the ruler of a kingdom?

"Well, Raven was sort of adopted, well all three were adopted but I don't know if they're considered the same rank as the rest of the family." Alice murmered.

"By who?" Bella asked, slightly suspicious. The wind outside picked up, throwing a window open in the force. Alice rushed to the window to shut it.

"Never mind, I see that Edward is back." Alice neatly changed the topic, Bella rushed to the window and looked out. Sure enough Edward was walking back to the house, with Nick at his side. They seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation. Bella went to greet him.

"Raven says that Volturi are deciding what to do with you." Edward told her. Bella wished he hadn't started that sentence with Raven's name.

"How would she know?" Bella snarled. Edward fished a small mirror out of his pocket.

"Communication mirrors. They asked her for her help to bring you to their hands. Said that they could sense that the two of you didn't get along." Edward admitted. He put the mirror back into his pocket. Bella realized that Edward had that mirror so he could talk to Raven face to face and not have to be in the immediate vicinity. Bella longed to smash it.

"What did she say?" Bella asked.

"She said she doesn't deal with boorish autocratic blood suckers… anymore." Nick replied. Something about the way he was looking at her was making her nervous.

"I see." Bella murmured. "How long will you guys be staying?"

"We haven't determined. Both Jann and I really want to leave, but something seems to be keeping Raven here. We presume it's a plague of memories." Nick snarled, his icy blue eyes boring into Edward, who couldn't lift his amber eyes to meet the gaze. In the distance a whistle sounded. Nick shook his head.

"Well I must be going. Choose wisely." Nick murmured, clapping a hand to Edward shoulder. Edward nodded, in a flash Nick transformed and dashed off into the woods, icing the trees as he ran.

"I wish he wouldn't do that." Edward whispered, watching the ice melt off the tree.

"it's just ice." Bella replied, linking her arm with his. She looked up into his face, he seemed to lost and worried.

"It means he's angry. Very angry, and if Jann's the same, then well, we're going to have a forest fire." Edward told her. Bella looked back at the trees, most of the ice had melted by now, it had only been a light frosting. She looked back at Edward who couldn't seem to bring himself to smile and wondered what exactly he had done to make them so angry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resurrecting Rivalries**

**xStarletx**

**A/N: Here we are chapter 6! Chapter 7 next week, look for it!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Things had reached a stagnation point with Edward, he was adamant that nothing was going on between he and Raven, though he visited her every day. But he wouldn't let her see Jacob, saying that he was definitely going to hurt her. Imagine her surprise one day to find that after a long conversation, no doubt interlaced with several threats, with Raven Edward had changed her mind and she could actually visit Jacob. But if anything strange happened she was to leave and never to go back, no exception.

"She's actually really nice you know." Jacob told Bella once, apparently he was in the habit of visiting Raven too.

"Yea, everyone keeps saying that." Bella snarled. Jacob sighed.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but she's done nothing but save your life. She hasn't thrown herself at Edward though there is very clearly a desire too, she respects your relationship with him, you should do the same." Jacob offered.

"They have a relationship?" Bella cried, she knew it, Edward was seeing Raven too.

"They're friends. Edward relies on her support and her advice. He'd be lost without her." Jacob clarified. Bella grimaced, she didn't like the sound of that, it made her sound useless.

"You don't have to worry, he loves you." Jacob whispered, Bella could tell the thought hurt him and decided to change the topic.

"Maybe we should go see her. You know, I should probably apologise to her, I have been pretty horrible." Bella mused. Jacob shrugged, he didn't care either way, but in the end we made our way over to the cottage.

--

"What do you want?" Jann asked, baring Bella's way into the house.

"I wanna see Raven." Bella explained. Jacob was calm faced, though Jann was glaring at him.

"She's otherwise engaged." Jann replied curtly, I noticed that Jacob was smiling smugly.

"Well why don't we wait for her to be finished, I could use a good strong cup of tea." Jacob offered.

"No." Jann snarled.

"Woo, that was tiring." Bella heard Raven exclaim as she came down the stairs, she was in a skimpy silky nightgown. "I don't ever remember you being that excitable before."

"What can I say, you excite me. How about I make dinner?" A deep voice asked. There was Edward, shirtless heading down the stairs after her, looking thoroughly tousled. Bella managed to push past Jann who was grimacing to face him.

"Bella." Edward cried, Raven came out of the kitchen her eyes wide. Jacob just stood at the door, Bella realized that he knew Edward was going to be here.

"You're supposed to be with Jacob." He murmured behind her Bella was certain Jacob was waving at him, for his face went stony.

"We're going to uh… go outside." Raven responded. She snapped her fingers and she was fully clothed again. She stormed out the door and grabbed Jacob by the ear and dragged him away. Bella could hear Jacob yelping, but she didn't care.

"This isn't… we're just…" Edward tried to explain.

"Oh, I get it. You and her must really be in love. No wonder you let me go visit Jacob, gives you more time with that whore!" Bella shrieked. Edward winced.

"That's not the real reason, look it just happened. It didn't mean anything." Edward tried to reason. Bella turned away from him disgusted, out in the clearing by the lake she could see Raven chewing out Jacob, with Jann by her side, every now and then hitting Jacob roughly on the arm. Bella didn't care either, Jacob did this purposely.

"Bella, please. Wait!" Edward cried rushing after, he used his super speed to lap her, in hope of stopping her escape. She hit him as hard as she could, though knew it didn't faze her. He crushed her in a deathly tight grip.

"I'm sorry, she means nothing. I was just afraid that I hurt you so I took out my frustrations elsewhere. I know she can handle it." Edward explained. Bella wanted to believe him but she was just so hurt. From the argument across the lake she heard Jacob yelp, Bella glanced over and saw him on the ground, with Raven in front of him. Jann was on fire, literally, causing the weeds to shrivel and blacken, Bella had never seen her this way, but she definitely looked very angry. She almost felt bad for Jacob. Raven pointed her hand towards the lake and then jerked it back to Jann. She was immediately doused with a waved from the lake. Jann was thrown back by the hit of the water, and when she stood up again she was completely drenched. Raven held out her hand as if to ward Jann off, as if she were trying to reason with her, Bella saw that Jann was starting to steam, no doubt evaporating the water off of her. Suddenly Raven took off into the forest, Jann changed into a flaming panther and rushed after her. To Bella's surprised Jacob turned into his wolf form and took off after them.

Bella noticed that through all the commotion Edward was staring at the roof. She turned and saw Nick staring down at us disapprovingly. But Edward wasn't looking directly at him, he seemed to be staring at the vacant spot beside Nick.

"We need to go." Edward whispered, he pulled her arm sharply. She still didn't want to go with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Bella argued, but Edward wasn't listening.

"We need to leave, hurry, we need to go now. You can't stay here." Edward was pleading. He lifted her up in his arms and then started to run, and he didn't stop till he was back in the house. Alice was out to meet him the second he put Bella down.

"They're here." She whispered to him.

"I know." Edward whispered.

"What did you do?" Alice accused.

"Exactly what they said I'd do." Edward whispered. Alice gasped and covered her mouth, she glanced out into the forest as if there were something there, coming to get them.

"Get her inside." Edward told her, glancing back to the forest, no doubt seeing something that Bella couldn't. She wanted to know what was going on. She wondered if they would ever tell her.

--

Nick stood on the tree, beside him the man in full Grecian armor was assessing the scene. There was Edward ushering Bella inside, glancing back to see if they had been followed, like that was the problem. They prophecy came true today, and Raven's adoptive relatives were less then pleased. Nick and Jann had been told to warn them on their behalf, but Edward hadn't listened. Now they would have to take things into their own hands.

The man beside him looked to be Raven's age, but he was much older, thousands of years older. He had several battle scars including one jagged one down his left cheek, in his hand he held a spear, his blonde hair tousled in the wind. Nick could feel the anger waving off of him, and he was just a little scared.

"What's the game plan?" Nick asked. The man cocked his head to the side.

"First, I'm going to tell Aph just how stupid she is, then I'll talk to mom and dad, see if I get permission." The man explained thoughtfully. Nick felt bad for this man's sister, she was going to get a lecture for the problem she had caused.

"And if you get permission?" Nick question, though he had an idea what was going to happen.

"There will be war." And with that the man shimmered out of existence, no doubt returning to wherever their adoptive parents were hiding the herd. They had been in England last, but they changed base often. Nick knew his job well, keep Raven from figuring out about her family's meddling actions. Now that was going to be a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Resurrecting Rivalries

xStarletx

_A/N: Chapter 7. I had it finished months ago, did I post it? Nope. I got into other stories and forgot all about it. This particular fanfic is coming to a close. Then part three will be coming and can guarantee that you twilight fans won't like it. However, I have another twilight fanfic coming that's EVEN WORSE than this one. But I'm not posting that one till I finish a few more fanfictions. So you guys have quite a bit time before having to flame that one._

_You know the drill! REVIEW!_

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

  
**

After Bella caught her and Edward sleeping together she hadn't seen him and Raven was kinda getting tired of not seeing him. They had gelled well together over the past couple of months she was certain he'd pick her after all. Or at least she hoped he did. That was why she was going to surprise him today, on a day when Bella was supposed to be out.

She stood on the roof, waiting for him to come out and got quite a surprise when he did.

"I'll see you when you get back." He told her. Bella didn't look so happy, Raven wondered if Edward had fixed things between he and Bella.

"I suppose." She mumbled.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her, Bella looked visibly shocked, she didn't know what to say. Raven felt her heart drop out of her chest.

"I don't know…" She murmured. "After what I saw with Raven…"

"She doesn't mean anything to me." Edward vowed. Raven had heard enough, she was about ready to jump off the roof and disappear into the woods behind the house but something stopped her. It wasn't the fact that Bella had said yes, Edward had just proposed to her, of course she was going to say yes, it was the shimmer of heat beside her that stopped her. She paused to stare at the spot beside her, and saw the glimmer of an invisibility shield. Raven punched it and it disappeared almost immediately revealing a blonde haired boy who shouldn't have been there. He stared at her shocked, no doubt hoping that she would have been too distracted to notice him. Raven punched him again denting his Grecian armor. When she jumped off the roof she knew he was following her.

"Ray, let me explain!" He cried.

"I'm assuming, since you're here that your sister has done something incredibly stupid." Raven snarled.

"Well, technically speaking… wait, what makes you think I'm here to fix something Aph did?" He cried.

"Cause you hate Edward, you and I aren't really on speaking terms, and you were cloaking yourself. What did she do?" Raven asked, turning to stare at him.

"I – uh – well I don't know how to tell you…" He stumbled. Raven hit him again.

"Ares! Tell me what she did." Raven demanded stomping her foot. The earth quaked a bit when she did that, and she knew she shouldn't get that angry, she many knock down a house or two. Ares hung his head and began.

--

Alice bolted into the room, Edward was past ecstatic, Bella had said yes to him, they were going to be husband and wife.

"She's leaving." She told him. Edward was confused.

"Bella already left." Edward told her. Alice rolled her eyes and hit him.

"Raven is leaving." Alice reiterated. Edward paused for a moment, the words took a while to register.

"Leaving? Like, leaving her house?" Edward asked, for really what else could Alice mean?

"She's leaving Forks you idiot! She knows about you and Bella and she's leaving!" Alice screamed, hitting him again this time very hard. Edward visibly blanched Raven was leaving? No they discussed this, he couldn't live life without her, he needed her to stay. Edward was on his feet in a minute.

"But, why? Wh-Wh-Why would she do that?" Edward stammered.

"YOU PROPSED TO BELLA YOU IDIOT!" Alice screamed just as Bella came in through the door. She looked at Alice hurt she definitely didn't expect that, and Edward didn't have time to explain he was already out the door, heading towards the lake, running as fast as he could. When he got to the clearing he found Jacob staring up at a large gray cloud that was drifting behind the mountain.

"She's gone?" Edward whispered coming to a stop behind him. Jacob turned to him his eyes were red, Edward backed away but the fake Jacob was quicker. Once pinned the mirage faded and he was staring at Ares, who hands were on his neck choking off the air. Edward struggled against him but Ares was infinitely stronger. Ares lent in real close to him, the smell of burning brimstone assaulted his nose, Edward felt instantly furious with himself and with Bella but mostly Raven.

"I got permission to do what I want to you and your little family. Raven can't stop you, no one can help you, you'll pay for what you did to my sister." Ares warned. Edward was about to lose consciousness when Ares shimmered out of reality. Edward coughed, finally able to breathe he rolled to his side and thought about what Ares had said.

"_I got permission to do whatever I want to you."_

That night Edward found out that there was an army in Pheonix that Victoria was leading, they were coming to kill Bella and they had the Volturi's support. There wasn't a single doubt that it was Ares who was orchestrating this and he was actually rather frightened for Bella's life.

* * *

**I know this was short, but it's needed. Chapter 8 is much longer. And the prologue coming after is about medium length. I'mma post the next chapter some time next week. So make me happy and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Resurrecting Rivalries

xStarletx

_A/N: WOO! Chapter 8! Ok you guys, one more chapter and then we're done with this one. This plot line will hibernate for a while, a lot like Raven in this story and then, when I'm done p a few more stories, I will start again with this one. I promise! Look out for the Epilogue! Don't forget to REVIEW!_

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Raven left the day Edward had proposed to Bella and Bella couldn't be happier, except that for some reason or another she hadn't heard from Jacob. Edward paced around the house, mostly in front of the large communication mirror. Every now and then he would twist on knob on the elaborate frame but nothing ever happened.

The day they heard from Raven was the day Jacob arrived, along with the army.

"Where have you been?" Bella cried, she noticed Edward stiffen at her response to Jacob's appearance.

"I've been watching. There's an army on It's way to get you. Victoria's leading it." Jacob told her. "My brothers are willing to help."

Bella turned to Edward.

"I don't want your help."

"Aria left, clearly you don't have her support in this. Her disappearance is the only reason that army is coming for Bella. You need all the help you can get." Jacob argued. Edward growled.

"Alice finally got a hold of Raven." Emmett whispered. Edward was the first one in the house.

"I'm not coming back." Raven announced.

"We need you." Alice argued.

"They're going to try to kill Bella. Raven I need you to come home." Edward demanded. Bella bristled. He talked as if she belonged there with him.

"We agreed he wouldn't be here for this conversation." Raven said instead. She glared from Alice to Emmett.

"You need to come back. I need you here." Edward pleaded. Raven sighed.

"No."

"Raven, please."

"Good bye."

And the mirror faded.

Edward kicked the wall, denting it slightly.

"We don't need her Edward." Bella told him.

"Yes, we do. All of this is happening because her family is angry with me. They won't stop till your dead." Edward cried. Bella backed away from him.

"I thought her family was dead."

"Her adoptive family. They told me I'd do all this, and I didn't believe them and then I did it."

"Yes, you did." Someone told them. Everyone turned. He just stood there. His red hair gelled back, his bared chest showing. He wore only a loose pair of cotton pants.

"Apollo." Edward breathed out.

"Who were you expecting? Ares?" he asked.

"You have to stop him." Edward pleaded.

"That I cannot. You were warned, Cullen. And this isn't even half of what is planned." Apollo alluded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well my brothers and sisters are very displeased with your actions. Aphrodite is particularly distressed with your choice. With Raven entering a period of hibernation with no determined awakening planned we are entering a slight frenzy. As you know Raven is our link to the outside world, our protector. This hibernation could prove deadly for our kind and our cause. My family seems to think that if you were to perish in some unfortunate accident things would be better for her." Apollo explained. Edward was beginning to panic. Apollo seemed cool and collected, as if none of this even mattered.

"But you do not stand with them?" Carlisle asked. Apollo chuckled.

"I do not think that killing the problem will fix the damage, for it is an injury of the heart and pride." Bella was surprised when most of the Cullen's seemed relieved. Maybe this Apollo was the voice of reason in Raven's insane little family.

"But I do agree that you must die. The error you have made is grievous, especially since you promised that you would do your best to avoid such a situation. Why promise me anything at all if you had no intention to keep your word? Clearly your word means nothing to you. Shame, for you are nothing but a speck insignificant dust to us. You need to learn to pick your battles."

"All of this is because Edward chose me?" Bella cried. Apollo turned his amber eyes to her, she could see a fire burning in them, it frightened her.

"You were not meant for Edward. It was not your purpose. We gave you life we can take it from you." Apollo told her. Edward stepped between her and the man.

"You're not allowed to meddle in human affairs, you're not even allowed to create!" Edward accused. Apollo smirked.

"Raven gave us those rules, it does not mean we abide by them. It is why we sought a solution and a promise from you. This mix up may have been directly caused by my sisters misplaced plan, but had you just chosen correctly this problem would not have gotten to the stage it's at." Apollo argued.

"So what you made Bella? For who?" Edward asked. Apollo shook his head.

"Was that what I said?" Apollo asked coyly.

"If you don't plan on telling us, why mention it at all?" Emmett asked.

"Years from now, after the wars you will most likely survive, you will look back on this day and realize that I was correct. The love you share with this human will shrivel and die, she will meet the one she was meant for and all will come crumbling down around you. You will see Raven in everything around you and in the one you will love most and then you will realize that she is in fact Raven for we made her that way. You've been playing with fire too long Edward, and there are many revenges planned for you. Your immortal life has been targeted, you will not live unscathed any longer."

Bella turned to Edward his eyes were wide with horror. Apollo nodded to the others and then turned, and like a mist, faded out of existence right in front of them. The family turned on the couple, each very angry.

"They told you. They made you promise! And you did it anyways!" Alice screamed.

"Now revenge is coming and you're taking us along for the ride!" Emmett cried.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rosalie accused.

"Who was he?" Bella asked.

"One of Raven's step brothers. She's got quite a few. And they're all very powerful." Edward explained.

"And you still had the gall to fuck with them!" Jasper cried. Bella was confused.

"Are they all named after Greek gods?" Bella asked. The Cullen family looked away.

"We're not really allowed to talk about them." Alice admitted. "Not to non-magical being anyways."

"But she was created by them, so maybe that rule doesn't count." Esme mused. A vase shot off the counter smashing into a million pieces the mirror shook violently till it fell off its hook, several panes of glass spontaneously exploded.

"That is a no." Carlilse translated.

"My God they're angry." Alice whispered.

"There is no stopping this is there?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob was right, we are going to need all the help we can get" Edward sighed sitting down on the couch. Clearly he needed to stop messing with the wrong people.

He stood up top of the mountain cliff watching the army he had massed move towards their target. Months of whispering into vampire's minds, edging them on. Getting James to attack Bella, edging Victoria and Laurent into a revenge frenzy, and now this army and the next one to come when the nuptials were competed, all of which were his handy work.

Those angry emotions everyone felt so very well were his pride and joy, his mediums in an emotional masterpiece.

"You don't have to do this you know." Raven told him. Ares turned to his step sister. He had loved her since the first day he had laid eyes on her all those years ago. It angered him that she had chosen Edward over him and angered him even further that he had the gall to chose a mere human over her. He had no idea what he had in front of him, no appreciation for her what so ever.

"We need to teach them a lesson." Ares argued. Raven sighed.

"I think, with what Aphrodite has planned I think that'll be lesson enough." Raven told him. Ares growled.

"So what? We just let the army turn around? No. I don't agree." Ares snarled. Raven giggled. He loved her laugh.

"Ares, I never said stop the war. By all means go through with the wars. Just don't completely annihilate them just yet." Raven bargained. Ares liked her devious mind. Leave them alive and intact for the best of the revenges yet planned.

"I like the way you think."

"I think I'm spending too much time with you guys." Raven laughed.

"When does the big hibernation start?" Ares asked.

"Soon, just gotta recruit myself a new werewolf and I'll be good to sleep." Raven told him. Ares nodded.

"Playing matchmaker again?"

"Hey just cause I have to be alone and miserable doesn't mean my friends do." Raven shrugged, turning away from the pleasing view. Ares held his breath.

"You don't have to be alone." Ares told her, he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. He materialized his armor away, if he was going to hold her, he wanted to feel her body pressed against his.

"Ares, we've talked about this." She whispered, putting a hand to his face. Ares frowned, he was so alike to Edward, basically twins. How could she find Edward more suitable then he?

"I know."

"Just give me some time to heal. Maybe, when all of this is over we can try it. But right now, I'd just be using you, and I don't want to hurt you too." Raven replied. Ares liked how she thought of his feelings, she cared about him. Maybe not in the way he wanted, but she cared about him which was good.

"So a recap. You don't love me, you're still hurt by Edward, and I get to have lotsa fun with those vampiric punks." Ares listed. Raven's smile lit up on her face making his own smile appear.

"Yep."

Ares turned back down to his little army with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Let the games begin.

* * *

**WOO! One Chapter left guys! REVIEW PLZ! **


	9. Epilogue

Resurrecting Rivalries

xStarletx

A/N: This is the last chapter! We're official done part two! Part Three **Selecting a Slayer** will be coming soon, not too soon though. I was also thinking of writing a Prequel story about what happened to Raven back in the day. I also plan to post this fic on Deviant art at some point but if I do I'll be changing the names. We'll see. Don't forget to review guys!

Epilogue

* * *

---less than a year later---

The wedding had gone smoothly, and he couldn't be happier. Now they were in a deserted island in the Caribbean enjoying their honeymoon. Bella was out on the beach and Edward was in their rented beach house, fixing up something for her to eat.

"Nice wedding." A female voice snarled. Edward turned.

There she was. Long blonde hair, Grecian toga, in light flowing pink colors, a golden ringlet in her golden hair, her pink eyes pinned him with a glare Edward backed away from her.

Why was Aphrodite here?

"How dare you Edward Cullen. Everything I worked for just went down the shitter! She spared your life, and you betray her even further by actually marrying that little bitch! I didn't even make her for you!" Aphrodite screeched. It was a bad thing to see her this angry. Edward backed away a little further. Aphrodite stomped one of her sandaled feet.

"I gave you that chance with Raven because you two were meant to be together. A love to out shine all loves, AND YOU DO THIS!"

"I don't love Raven anymore." Edward told her. It was the wrong thing to say. If anyone could call his bluff, she would be the only one to call him out. Her eyes narrowed. She snapped her fingers and a loud wailing was heard.

"Do you hear that? That is Raven's heart." Aphrodite told him. Edward winced.

"Every day I hear it crying and I can't fix it."

"That isn't my problem." Edward cried. Aphrodite lunged at him. For such a small girl she was very strong, she pinned him against the wall.

"I have come bearing gifts Edward." She told him, Edward gulped, he struggled to break free of her grasp. He failed miserably.

" You shall feel what she feels every day of your immortal life until you do as you were meant to, or she finds herself a happiness without you." Aphrodite snarled. Her hand went into his chest and gripped his heart, he could feel her slim fingers wrapping around the still beating organ. Edward panicked.

She made a wild twist with her hand, and he felt as if his heart was breaking in two. Edward collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"Have a very happy marriage, with a broken heart. It is your curse Edward Cullen; I picked it out especially for the occasion. I hope you know this all could have been avoided." Aphrodite snarled, she turned away and shimmered out of existence, a trait all her family could perform.

He lay on the floor, realizing that the soul numbing pain was the heartbreak he had inflicted on Raven. Aphrodite had cursed him. He wasn't even sure if she could do that.

Bella came in to find him on the floor.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asked rushing to him. Edward forced himself to smile through the tear inducing pain in his chest.

"Nothing." He told her. Though it was a lie.

Edward was going to have to learn to live with Heartbreak.

--15 years later---

After the wedding Jacob went missing and hadn't been seen since. Bella was literally pregnant seconds after. Being a halfbreed, their half vampire half human was born early and nearly took Bella with her. The war came after that, and for some reason logic was able to get through the whole Volturi army and they left them alone with a warning.

Reneesme, grew up quickly and with every passing day she looked more and more like Raven. But then again Edward saw Raven everywhere, just like Apollo told him he would.

He was often at the lake, looking down at the fake grave that was surprisingly still there, wondering where Raven was and if she was happy. The heart break was still plaguing him though he had it under control most days.

On the days he was at the lake though, he'd lose himself in his pains. He would cry and sob and beg for Aphrodite to lift the curse off of him.

An echoing haunting laughter would dance along the wind and Edward would know that she was watching him and at least entertained.

Reneesme grew up with stories of Raven, Edward told her all about her. All of her adventures with Jann and Nick, but was sure not to mention the romance and the failed relationship, the betrayal and all else. No, he told her about Raven's grand adventures, and Reneesme grew up wanting to be exactly like her.

She was constantly playing Raven, Jann and Nick with the family.

Then the news came.

Raven was dead.

Edward didn't quite know what to say, Reneesme was devastated, her childhood hero dead. The immortal Raven, gone once again.

Then the unthinkable happened.

A small agency, known as Organization Against Magic, also known as OAM or the Agency came into power. And when they say power, like insane, let's kill all magic, power tripping, kinda power.

Previously, an agreement with Raven, stopped them from doing anything too harmful, especially to those under her protection. With Raven out of the way they were free to do anything they want.

And anything they want they did.

Edward was unaware of their plans until they showed up in Forks and took Reneesme from them.

The Agency was searching for half-breeds and taking them.

This was where the next big adventure began.

* * *

**The End**

Thanks for sticking with me for so long. If you liked this story and you wanna read more, check my profile, it'll tell you what's going on and what I'm posting and working on! Thanks everyone!


End file.
